crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Staticcat
DAIMYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO U r invit to wiki, if you actually join please turn off "favorite wikis" so nobody can find out about dis place?! Pllox?! n thnk~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:28, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Staticcat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 20:40, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Static, wanna join chat with us? :P Haidenisa (talk) 22:17, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- that new icon tho.. ;) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 05:11, July 17, 2014 (UTC) hilo Can't say that I do, sorry! ZY was the one who changed the cursor, so he probably knows, though. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC) WHAT REALLY?! D'ohhh static i' YOURE SO NICE OH MY GOD by the way, your signature?? Love it. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC) BAAAAAAH I'll have to wait when I'm back home to use it, because I'm on a trip right now and I don't have a computer, but I bet it's BEUT. Thank you so much :"D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:48, July 30, 2014 (UTC) TOLD YOU I WAS GONNA DRAW HIM ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) oh well then. I can redo him with that colour scheme if you want "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:19, August 3, 2014 (UTC) he "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:41, August 3, 2014 (UTC) It's okay ;) ;)))) OOH REALLY?! If you want I can voiceover...depends which character...I'd rather do a high-pitch voice then a male character though (LIKE TITO'S VOICE FOR EXAMPLE) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:06, August 5, 2014 (UTC) YES! I AM :D I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) Pretty good. You know Living like Larry like everyone else on this wiki apparently X) I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) Thx ^^ It's definitely better than when I first joined the other wiki. LIVING LIKE LARRY I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) Eh, pretty good all things considered. Sorry I haven't been on much lately; Mom hhasn't let me get on the computer lately. What's up with you? (talk) 20:31, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I used those bases I posted on your HSFC Wiki with slight edits =p (talk) 22:12, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ST4TIC H3LP HOM3STUCK UPDAT3D BUT 1 C4N'T S33 IT THE S3RV3RS 4R3 DOWN TOO M4NY P3OPL3 4R3 TRY1NG TO V13W 1T 4T ONC3 (talk) 22:24, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Ha ha u slacker (talk) 23:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) GOD IT DOES KIND OF LOOK LIKE LIVERWURST STYLE Originally I kind of based it off Zy's other snort style but I guess it turned out looking like liverwurst XDDD OH Trail's making a comic of Sanitizer Dog? THAT'S GONNA BE DELECTABLE I've been pretty grANNDDDDDD 9 w h GODD!!! LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:03, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I found a thing. (talk) 01:22, November 1, 2014 (UTC) 4o4? Thatc an't be right '~' http://mspaintadventures.com/KSupdate.html It IS aboutthe adventure game (now named Hiveswap) and you can find it on the main website in the newsfeed under the comic. (talk) 01:22, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Dang it, I just saw that you were on chat xD I was doing something when ur brain dumb out 4 think of signature when im 8, (talk) 21:20, November 8, 2014 (UTC) WHAT *twerks* WHERRRRE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:06, November 15, 2014 (UTC) HEHE (/"_")/ _|___|_ I'M A SNORTY FIRE LOVER (talk) 21:28, November 15, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD STATIC THANK YOU ASAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHHA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:29, November 15, 2014 (UTC) (/"_")/ _|___|_ HEHE PYTRO FOEVA (talk) 21:30, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hope This is Helpful Well, I mostly use MS Paint, but I also sometimes use FireAlpaca for extra effects though I recomend GIMP for that instead. I've also been using MSP for nearly my entire life so I know a bit more about it than some people. For example, in any Windows from 7 onwards, the only tools that don't leave weird discolored pixels behind are the Pencil, Airbrush, and variou shapes, so stick to those for the basic colors and shapes; use the others for effects. One trick I learned for basic gradients in MSP involves the Marker and/or Crayon/Pencil tools. I'd explain, but it'd take too long so I'll just make a quick tutorial- I recomend using the Pencil/Line tool tchnique for small objects and the Crayon tool technique for larger objects. As much as I hate to admit it, I do sometimes use bases, but ONLY for Homestuck sprites. (talk) 05:28, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I made a beautiful new account since I was changin' up the life of the party wait what? "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 23:33, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I know my grammar is bad and I thought that was the chemical but was unsure about the real spelling and yet I've had that illness over 6 times in my life almost dying each time too -.-' Yeppydoodles I just changed it because like... 9 hhh LOL BUTTOCKS "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 23:51, February 9, 2015 (UTC) It's ok at least you're not making fun of me for my grammar mistakes like ever other jerk at school does like jeez can they not PLZ Time hedgehog (talk) 00:01, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ANYTHING WITH PROTRUDING BUTT SOUNDS DELICIOUS "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 00:13, February 10, 2015 (UTC) hey man I just remembered that some one asked me what love was one time and I told them it was a emotion XD and then walked away my sarcasm is great >w< Time hedgehog (talk) 00:17, February 10, 2015 (UTC) it is both of the characters are male XD so cute and their both my oc's so it's even better Time hedgehog (talk) 02:51, February 10, 2015 (UTC) nope I sent you both similar messages not the same but similar Time hedgehog (talk) 02:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC)